marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Shomron (Earth-616)
David Haller (Legion) (stepson); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Israeli | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Doctor of Psychiatry | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = Uncanny X-Men #161 | Death = New Mutants #28 | HistoryText = Daniel Shomron worked as a psychiatrist for the U.S. Army during the Korean War. While helping battlefield casualties come to terms with their injuries or the horrors of war, he met Charles Xavier, who was serving in the army at the time. Shomron, unaware of the fact Xavier was a telepath, was most impressed by the way Charles seemed able to help even the most severe mental cases. Calling him the best instinctive psychologist he'd ever seen, Shomron befriended Xavier. The two stayed in touch after the Korean conflict ended. Upon returning to Israel, Shomron moved to the seaport city of Haifa where he converted a posh resort into a mental hospital for Holocaust survivors suffering from psychiatric disorders. Among the staff members he hired, both professionals and volunteers, was a Nazi death camp survivor who called himself Magnus. When Shomron and his staff proved unable to treat Gabrielle Haller, a survivor of camp Dachau whose mind collapsed into catatonic schizophrenia, Daniel decided his old friend Charles Xavier might be able to help out. It took Shomron several messages to locate his old friend, who was travelling across the Mediterranean and Egypt at the time. In the end, Shomron got ahold of Charles and told him he needed his help. Daniel drove his Army jeep to the port of Haifa to pick up Charles Xavier who had travelled by boat from Cairo. Catching up on the way, Xavier was impressed by the way Shomron was leading his life. Upon arriving at the hospital, they were met by Magnus, who accompanied them to their patient, Gabrielle Haller. Without Shomron or Magnus noticing, Charles Xavier entered the young girl’s mind and, with some doing, used his telepathy to break down the psychic barrier she’d erected to protect her mind. Moments later, Gabrielle regained consciousness for the first time in years, screaming for her mother and father. After putting Gabrielle to bed, Shomron insisted Charles and Magnus joined him in toasting Xavier’s early success. However, none of them were aware their conversation was overheard by a spy working for Baron Strucker and Hydra. Shomron continued his work at the hospital while, for the next several weeks, Charles, Gabrielle, and Magnus travelled across Israel in an attempt to reacquaint her with the world. During this period, Haller and Xavier fell in love, but their relationship ultimately dissolved. Shortly after she broke up with Charles, Gabrielle discovered she was pregnant. Deciding not to inform Xavier and to raise their child herself with Shomron as the boy’s godfather, Gabrielle and Daniel eventually fell in love and got married. When Haller’s career took her to Paris, Daniel accompanied her and David there. While in Paris, Shomron was the victim of a band of terrorists led by Jemail Karami. The Arab assassins went on a killing spree, shooting every Jewish person they could find and forced their way into Haller’s home. Daniel instinctively used his body to shield David and died instantly. David would lash out with his nascent mutant psychic powers, killing their attackers and absorbing Karami’s mind into his subconscious. These traumatic events led David to developing split personalities that shaped his use of his mutant powers as Legion. | Powers = | Abilities = Daniel Shomron was a skilled psychiatrist and director of a mental hospital specializing in helping Holocaust survivors cope with the horrors they experienced in the camps. Inquisitive and caring, Shomron managed to keep a cheerful disposition despite his often emotionally draining work. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Haller Family Category:Psychiatrists